Antara Ada dan Tiada
by tiurmatio
Summary: aku mencintaimu..tapi aku takut untuk jadi penghalang bagimu, menjadi batu sandungan bagimu, aku ingin kau melihatku sekaligus aku tak ingin kau mengetahui eksistensiku. Sebuah fanfic curhat


**Antara Ada dan Tiada**

-xxx-

"Berbaris!" Anak-anak yang terlambat segera membentuk barisan.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Sa-Sawada. Tsunayoshi Sawada."

"Kenapa terlambat?"

"Bangun kesiangan, senpai.."

"Hmph...dasar.....push up 50 kali!"

-xxx-

-Tsuna's POV-

"Jepang melakukan penyerangan ke Pearl Harbor di bulan Desember 1942. armada Amerika porak poranda dan tentara Jepang berhasil menenggelamkan kapal induk milik Amerika. Sejak saat itu, maka dimulailah penyerbuan Jepang pada Asia Pasifik."

Guru sejarah mondar mandir ke seluruh kelas sambil membacakan sejarah Jepang. Aku berusaha berkonsentrasi penuh, namun tidak bisa. Pikiranku tidak fokus. Aku mencuri-curi kesempatan untuk melihat keluar jendela, satu hal yang paling tidak disukai oleh guruku.

"Sawada. Bacakan paragraf selanjutnya."

Whups...untung aku belum sempat menengok keluar jendela. Aku menarik nafas dan membaca keras-keras paragraf sejarah tentang penyerangan Jepang ke negara-negara Asia Pasifik.

Hari berlalu seperti biasa, tidak ada yang spesial dalam hari-hariku. Memang aku sengaja buat seperti itu. Aku tidak ingin dilihat orang, aku tidak suka menjadi pusat perhatian. Aku lebih suka sebagai manusia "invisible". Tidak menonjol, tapi tidak juga dikenal sebagai anak yang bodoh.

"Kyaaa....Hibari-senpai...."

Anak-anak cewek di kelasku selalu saja begitu. Ribut saat melihat Hibari-senpai. Hmmm....Hibari-senpai merupakan satu-satunya alasan mengapa aku memilih menjadi manusia "invisible".

Aku.....

Aku menyukai Hibari-san, sangat suka, aku mengagumi wibawanya yang besar. Selain itu dia memiliki wajah yang tampan, menjadi incaran cewek-cewek seantero sekolah seperti halnya Yamamoto disukai banyak orang. Tapi aku tidak punya kepercayaan diri sebesar mereka, sebesar kepunyaan cewek2 itu. Terkadang aku iri, mereka bisa dengan berani mengungkapkan perasaannya. Menerima kegagalan atau dengan gembira hati bersyukur saat pernyataan cinta mereka ditolak. Aku bukan orang seperti itu. Sejak kecil, aku orang yang minder. Menunggu orang lain menyapa dan mengajak bicara barulah aku akan bicara. Tak pernah aku yang memulai pembicaraan. Aku tidak banyak punya teman sampai sekarang.

Sepulang sekolah aku ke halaman belakang menengok teman-temanku, bunga zinnia kuning yang aku tanam beberapa bulan yang lalu. Zinnia kuning berarti kenangan setiap hari. Dan setiap hari juga, aku akan bercerita pada mereka dengan harapan kenanganku selalu tersimpan dalam setiap kelopak yang mengembang.

"Hai zinnia. Kalian mekar dengan indah,ya. Perasaanku jadi tenang. Mmmm.....hari ini aku belum melihat dia. Hahaha...." aku menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalaku."dasar bodoh...dia pasti selalu sibuk. Hhhaaahhh....aku berharap terlalu tinggi." Aku memandang bunga-bunga yang bergoyang pelan ditiup angin. "Saatnya aku pergi," Aku berdiri membersihkan pantatku dan melangkah keluar dari gerbang Namimori.

Ya, inilah aku. Murid invisible yang keberadaannya tak perlu orang lain risaukan. Aku terlalu takut menjadi batu sandungan atau hambatan atau saingan atau ancaman bagi orang lain. Begini lebih baik. Tak terlihat, tidak menjadi gangguan, terutama...perasaanku pada Hibari-senpai.

Setiap hari aku tak pernah absen bercerita pada bunga zinnia milikku. Seperti juga di hari ini. Aku tersenyum pada mereka dan mulai bercerita.

"Pelajaran olah raga melelahkan.....kami disuruh berlari 2400 meter....syukurlah, aku ada di urutan tengah-tengah."

'Kau terlihat sangat kelelahan,Tsuna. Kenapa kau tidak ada di barisan belakang saja?'

"Tidak, zinnia. Kalau aku di barisan belakang, aku akan dicap sebagai anak lemah. Hal itu akan menarik perhatian orang. Aku tidak suka..." kepalaku tertunduk.

'Dan aku tak mau "dia" mengetahui dirimu?'

"Begitulah..." aku tersenyum simpul pada zinnia. Kami berbagi cerita, zinnia berkata, dia melihat Hibari-senpai mengamati kelasku dari ruang OSIS yang terletak di seberang. Wajahku menghangat. Hibari-senpai memperhatikan kelasku? Aku buru-buru tepis pikiran kalau Hibari-senpai memperhatikan aku.

"Hibari-senpai mungkin mencari-cari kesalahan anak yang melanggar aturan."

'Hihihi...Tsuna lucu...'

Aku memberi salam pada zinnia, hari semakin larut dan aku harus pulang.

"Tsunaaa.... makan malamnya...."

"Iya bu...." Aku menutup buku komik yang aku baca, bergegas turun menemui ibu di ruang makan. Televisi di situ menyala, menteri pendidikan berkata, pentingnya meningkatkan kualitas sumber daya manusia, mengingat betapa mengkhawatirkan tingkat kemalasan remaja. Aku memandang tiap gerakan bibir dari pria botak di televisi. Pikiranku seketika diambil oleh seseorang bernama Kyoya Hibari. Mengingat dia yang sempurna, disiplin tinggi, disanjung guru dan murid, terlalu sempurna...terlalu sempurna. Seperti bintang paling terang dan aku anak kecil yang tidak bisa menggapainya. Aku melihat telapak tanganku. Apalah aku, ingin dilirik oleh Hibari-senpai.....prestasi pas-pasan...malas...kau tak salah menganggapku begitu. Aku kadang tidak mengerti dengan diriku, ingin dilihat oleh Hibari-senpai, dan juga tak ingin dilihat olehnya.

"Aku pergi, ibu..."

Di jam pelajaran yang ke-6 dan 7, guru matematika tidak bisa mengajar dan tidak ada yang dapat menggantikan beliau. Kelas kami kosong selama 2 jam pelajaran. Uuggghhh....aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Hibari-addict sudah sampai pada taraf mengkhawatirkan. Tiap detik aku hanya memikirkan Hibari-senpai. Aku tanpa sadar melangkahkan kaki ke atap sekolah.

Cklek...semilir angin menyambut menerpa wajahku. Sejuk sekali siang ini. Aku menyenderkan jidatku pada jaring pagar pembatas di atap. Lirih-lirih, aku bernyanyi

_Setiap ku melihatmu_

_Kau terasa di hati_

_Kau punya segalanya_

_Yang aku impikan _

_Kenanganku tak henti_

_saja tentang bayangmu_

_Walau ku tahu_

_kau tak pernah anggap ku ada_

_Ku tak bisa menggapaimu_

_takkan pernah bisa_

_Walau sudah letih aku_

_tak mungkin lepas lagi_

_Kau hanya mimpi bagiku_

_tak untuk jadi nyata_

_dan segala rasa buatmu_

_harus padam dan berakhir_

_kau selalu_

_ku rasa_

_hadirmu_

_antara ada dan tiada_

Aku memandang ke langit biru nan luas, awan berarak dan burung terbang malas.

"Hibari....senpai...." Bisikku

"Ya, Tsunayoshi Sawada."

-Tsuna's POV is over-

Author's note...

Taraaaaaaaaa...............inilah fanfic sekaligus curhatan dari costae. Kenapa aku bilang curhat? Karena ini fanfic aku tulis berdasar perasaanku ketika masih SMP dulu,wkwkwkwkwkwk... (Untuk orang berinisial F.Z.A.Y yang sekarang kuliah di STAN Jakarta, terimakasih, gara2 kamu, ni fanfic bisa aku tulis)

Fanfic ini belum selesai. Aku bertanya pada kalian yang membaca, seperti apakah tanggapan Hibari saat melihat Tsuna di atas atap??????


End file.
